Consequences
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Anakin rethinks and regrets some of his actions. No flames, please. One-shot.


One-Shot..

I don't own Star Wars or the song I used to help my story out, which is by Simple Plan (Untitled or How Could This Happen To Me).

I wrote the first version of this awhile back, and thought it was missing something, so I dug around for a song that helped it a bit, and then I re-wrote it to make sure it all worked.

o------------------o

Anakin, or Darth Vader as he was now called, sat in the command seat of the Death Star, looking out into the deep void of space as he, once again, reflected on the mistakes in his life.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

He had once been a happy man in love with a child on the way. He had once had everything he had ever dreamed of. He had his beautiful wife, Padme, he was a Jedi Knight, and he was known throughout the galexy as one of the great Clone War heros. He seemingly had everything someone could want, and even more than what any Jedi was allowed to have. But in his foolishness, he let Palpatine warp his mind and corrupt his soul. He had made Anakin thirsty for a power that no man should have. He had caused Anakin's decent into darkness. But he was still at a loss as to how he fell for the trap that he was pulled in to. He couldn't remember how he ended up the way he was. All he wanted to know was why he had to be put through this torture. Why did he deserve this life.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away_  
_No I can't stand the pain_

He killed the Jedi. He heard their screams as he came upon the younglings in the temple. They were so trusting, so glad that they had Anakin to save them from the monster that was wreaking havoc on the galexy. If only they had been told that the very person they faced was the monster that they feared. He let a tear slid down his cheek under the shield of his cloak, as he slaughtered the young _enemies_. He regretted everything he had done at this point. He wished he could go back. But it was too late for him. Anakin Skywalker had changed into something more sinister than he even wanted to think about. He was a murderous monster, and he couldn't even talk to anyone, couldn't get any console from the one's he had grown to trust and some even love. Most of them were _dead_, anyway, by his _own _hand.The pain was nearly unbearable.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

He had started to give his soul to the dark side as soon as he heard the words "you can save her". He loved her, and his mind drifted back to their time on Naboo. The time when there was no war, no Sith, nothing but the love they held for each other. He was so stuck on trying to make that past his future reality, that he never really thought about it. All he knew was that he had to save her, no matter what the cost was. No matter who it affected, and no matter what the outcome. As long as he saved his beloved wife.He didn't know why he had let Palpatine manipulate him. Anakin _knew_ he was lying, he _knew_ no one was able to do what he was promising him. But he_ still _let Palpatine control him, even if he couldn't explain why. And now it was too late to take everything back. It was too late for Anakin Skywalker.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Now, looking back, Darth Vader realised how many mistakes he actually made. It all started with his slaughter of the sand people...the Tuskan Raiders. They had killed his mom, they had taken the one person who he was allowed to love, the one person who was really his family, away from him. He thought he had the right to kill them, he thought it was the right thing. But that isn't the Jedi way. At that point, he was starting to wander down the path of darkness. Down the path that would lead him away from the Jedi Order, and toward a new order. One that was full of nothing but power and greed. The Sith. That night was the first of his many heartaches, the first of his many mistakes, and the first of his many regrets. He had no one to turn to that really understood his loss, his confusion, and the growing hatred that was fuming inside of him. That night he didn't care whether he lived or died. He was fading farther and farther into a place he dared not think of. He was already sick of his life, and he hadn't even faced the worst of his tragedies yet. This was only the start of his pain. He wanted to take out his frustrations, some how...or on some thing. And he did.

If only he knew back then what he knew now. If only he would have listened to the one's he had trusted and loved for years and years. But instead of going with those, he believed what one man, who had tricked him into where he was now, said, and in turn ruined his and the people of the galexy's lives.

Anakin was dead.

o------------------o

Yea, I know, this sucked...but...yea. I was bored, and so I wrote this. R&R. Please, no flames.

Thanks for reading!

Nikki


End file.
